Calling All Killers
by StoriesThatNeverWere
Summary: When Nancy goes blind, she must go undercover to help the Hardy Boys solve a case. It is a very thrilling, two part mystery that will have you guessing till the Lost Chapter. NF relationships! Enjoy! R&R.
1. Too Much Christmas Cheer

_"Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh. Over fields we go, laughing all the way. Ha ha ha!"_ The van burst alive with the sound of teens singing, very out of key, might I add. Nancy Drew waved her hands like a conductor for an orchestra.

_"Bells on bobtails ring, making spirits bright. What fun it is to ride and sing a sleigh song tonight! Oh!"_ The singers consisted of George Fayne, Bess Marvin, (the two were cousins) as well as Ned Nickerson, Nancy's boyfriend. They harmonized with happy carols, for it was Christmas within two weeks. Lights brightened doorsteps all over River Heights. It was a wonderful time indeed. Ned, who drove, was bobbing his head back and forth to the group's out-of-tune carols. George and Bess were in the back, desperately trying to out-sing the other. Nancy was sitting shotgun, but was looking back at the cousins.

To everyone's delight, a faint snow had started falling a few days previous. It never grew stronger, but never weakened. Now, maybe two inches covered the ground. The streets showed no ice. Pine trees held a white outline, as did the houses and sidewalks. It was the perfect Christmas scenery. And, to Nancy, it was even more perfect because she was with her friends. Though, her father was away in Florida for a client, she was staying at Bess's house. Hannah had taken the time to go see her family. The Drew household would be empty for the holidays.

It was almost 11:00. The darkness outside illuminated Ned's van, for the foursome had spent the day putting glow-in-the-dark holiday stickers all over it. They had just come from George's house, where they had eating a wondrous meal fit for a king: mouth-watering turkey, a pinked, juicy lamb, sided with herbed mash potatoes and delicious green-beans that could stop traffic.

_"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh."_ Nancy voice was hoarse from the screaming they were doing. She watched as her boyfriend headed for an intersection. It was then Nancy yelled, "Stop singing! Stop!"

George pretended to look offended. "What's wrong?" But Nancy wasn't looking at her. She was listening for the singing coming from outside the vehicle. It was faint at first, then gradually grew louder. It sounded even more out of key then Bess and George's singing. Except it was only one voice. The other voices she heard sounded like, "Shhh." As it grew louder, Nancy saw it. A car was curving back and forth through the street. It didn't look as though it was stopping. Ned began to drive through the intersection. Headlight shined in Nancy's blue eyes. "NED, WATCH OUT!" She screamed in terror. Her feminine scream was the last human voice heard. The crash was followed by Ned's car spinning wildly.

It halted after two rotations, then nothing... no one... moved.


	2. Black and Blue

George took a deep breath. She had fallen, hard, against her seat belt. It had knocked the wind out of her. But it had saved her life. She looked to her right. Bess was sitting upright, staring at the back on Nancy's seat. She, too, looked pale and terrified. George touched her cousin's shoulder.

"You okay?" George sounded like she was exhaling as she spoke.

"I guess so." She closed her eyes and tried calming her body down.

"Ned? Are you alright?" No response came. George leaned forward in the seat. Ned looked up at her. He was grasping his left wrist. George remembered hearing a faint thump as the car jolted to a stop. Ned had probably fallen against his wrist. Otherwise, however, he looked okay.

George wished she could say the same for Nancy. Her eyes were shut, her head propped up against the window. She didn't look too banged up, though something weird was coming from her eyes. It was clear. Tears?

Ned looked at his limp friend, and touched her cheek. "Nancy? Nan? Wake up." It was no use. She was clearly unconscious. Bess, now looking less sick, opened her door and went to the other car. Ned joined her, while George stayed behind to watch Nancy and call the police.

The SUV didn't have much damage to it, just a large dent in the front of the car. There were four men in the car, all about Ned's age, maybe slightly older. One, who sat in the passenger's seat, was going bananas. He saw Bess and Ned, and looked more terrified of them then Bess did from the accident. "Are you guys okay?" The people in the backseat were moving. The guy in the driver's seat, however, remained still.

"One of ours is unconscious. We're calling an ambulance."

"What about him?" Bess pointed at the knocked out driver. The teen looked at the unmoving human, then waved a hand. "He's fine. He's just drunk. You see, we just came back from a huge rave, where Kenny here got really hung over. He stole my keys and took my car. We got in the car before he took off, but we couldn't get him to stop. Oh, my god." The teen was clearly scared out of his mind. "If anyone dies, oh, gosh, I will never forgive myself."

Bess couldn't help feel but the teensiest bit sorry for their crasher, though didn't find being drunk a reasonable excuse.

The ambulance arrived. White-suited people rushed out from inside it, and immediately went to Nancy's and the drunk driver's care. Chief McGinnis arrived with them, his face held no shock.

"Nancy Drew, in trouble again." He wasn't happy that she had been here, but it was no real surprise. George relayed the details of the event, explaining how it really had nothing to do with Nancy.

"It'll be the first time any coincidences happened to Nancy Drew."

George didn't bother argue.

•

"Good morning, Nancy." Nancy didn't open her eyes, but yawned and stretched her arms. She pulled back in pain. Her shoulder felt slightly bruised.

"My name is Dr. Stevens. I'm here to help whenever you need it." Nancy must have appeared confused, yet still didn't open her eyes.

"Nancy," the way the doctor spoke, Nancy thought she was going to die. "Please be very careful when you open your eyes. Do it slowly." Nancy did as commanded and was shocked. She hadn't opened her eyes. She tried again. It was still dark.

"Why are we in the dark?" She asked a stupid question. "We aren't. I feared this. Blindness is a common side-effect for car accidents."

"I'm blind?" Nancy froze. The girl felt a rush of emotions. It was as if she couldn't remember what color was. How it looked. What anything... everything looked like. She felt a sturdy hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's most likely temporary. However, we cannot be certain. Therefore, you will need to move around and go to normal places. Restaurants, malls, so forth. This will help you get familiar with things, and be able to recognize objects by feel, sound, and smell."

_I'm blind,_ Nancy's mind hadn't yet caught up to all the doctor was saying.

"Can I..." Nancy suddenly remembered the accident. "My friends! Are they okay? What happened...?"

"Please," she was interrupted between her rant, "your friends are fine. You were hit by a drunk driver. They have a few scratches; Mr. Nickerson had a sprained wrist. You were very lucky."

_Not exactly how I would put it. Being blind was not on my to-do list._ "So, can I see, er, **talk** to them?"

There was a pause. Nancy figured the man was hesitating. "I suppose." Nancy heard decreasing footsteps, followed by muffled voices outside the door. Soon, she heard many sets of feet walking towards her.

A pair of arms wrapped around her neck, something rough brushed her shoulder. "Hey, Ned," Nancy knew it was her boyfriend, for she recognized the rough material as that made for a cast.

"Hey, Nancy. Look, I'm sorry that... I mean, I can't believe..."

_Now I know how a disabled person feels._ "Ned Nickerson, don't start stuttering on me now. I don't mind knowing I am blind. I figured it out after not seeing anything."

"The doctor says you have to stay here for the night, but you can leave with us tomorrow. They will give you special glasses. They're meant to not stress your eyes, and keep you from having serious eye trouble." The female voice was deep and to the point.

"Sounds good, George."

Bess's voice now spoke: "You need something, Nancy?"

_My eye sight would be nice._ "I'm kind of hungry." There was a pause, followed by a thump sound. "Here you go. Soup, crackers, watermelon, and a ham sandwich." When Nancy was confident the plate was firmly in her lap, she started to eat.

She spoke a moment later, "So what are you guys gonna do, now?"

No answer.

"Guys?"

They had left. At first, the teen felt hurt. But she soon realized that they were probably forced to leave. But she didn't want to be alone. She wanted her father. Would he be able to take a break from the case and see her?

Slowly, she sipped her soup and thought. As she brought the spoon to her mouth, she felt a sharp pain as she hit her teeth with the metal utensil. She held her mouth. It got wet, from what she guessed was blood.

"You okay?" Nancy jumped when she heard the voice. She couldn't place the male voice, then smiled when she figured him out. She felt a tissue being pressed against her lip. She took it and thanked her friend.

"How are you, Frank?" Frank Hardy was a dear friend of Nancy's. Though the two of them were friends, there had always been more then that between them. However, Nancy had Ned, and Frank had Callie Shaw, so they never got closer then best friends.

"I'm better then you."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Joe Hardy, Frank's seventeen-year-old brother, joked.

"Chopped liver smells better." Nancy teased the boy.

"If you weren't blind... and stronger then me, I'd have socked you for that."

"I don't think she needs any help. That spoon got the best of her," Frank laughed as Nancy kicked him. However, she missed his leg, and smacked him in his hip. He fell off the bed with a start.

"Frank?" Nancy dearly missed her sight. She bent in her knees and hugged her legs.

"Are you okay?" Joe was concerned for his friend.

"I am." Nancy couldn't have convinced the most gullible man in America.

"How about we cheer you up? Say, with a case?" Nancy jumped out of depressed mode. She hadn't been on a case with them for months now. She was in dire need of adventure.

"What are we doing?"

Nancy felt the end of the bed weaken. Frank was sitting at her feet. "Joe and I recently caught a guy that was part of a kidnapping gang. We checked his emails, and found out that a dozen kidnappers are getting together to talk about trading their... kidnapees."

"That's disgusting."

"I totally agree." Joe continued his brother's story with, "The cops don't want to go in there and bust them; they might get away. They want Frank and me to go undercover as... well... kidnappers."

Nancy wanted to laugh. It sounded so funny. "And you want me to join you? As a kidnapper?"

There was an uneasy silence. "Not exactly. We want you to come as our kidnapee."


	3. The Emperor and his Kingdom

Nancy didn't laugh. She usually played more... high-authoritated characters. However, it was tempting. She would be able to find out who the kidnapped people were, and try to support them. After a moment of thinking it over, Nancy grinned. "Aw, you know I'm in!"

"Great! It's even better that you're... you know, blind. They'll doubt you can do anything."

"They won't be totally wrong." The detective doubted herself.

"Don't worry. We don't have to go for two weeks. We're going to Coconut Island; that's over by Hawaii. It's very private and can only be gone to by boat. We'll fly to Oahu, and paddle to the island. And within the next couple weeks, hopefully, you'll be more used to being blind."

Frank had been correct. By the time they had landed in the Pearl Harbor airport, Nancy could easily walk and find her way around. She had found some small advantages to being blind. She could hear more clearly, which could definitely come in handy. And she would look pathetic in front of the other kidnappers/murderers, but at the same time, really be strong and ready for anything.

Frank dipped the oars into the sea and pushed the boat along, heading east towards Coconut Island. Joe was sitting next to Nancy, holding her down. Frank kept rowing as he spoke, "When we get there, they'll want to know our code name. We got it from the emails. I am **doesn'ttakeprisoners.** Joe is **kingme.** And you are Amy. We kidnapped you two months ago, and want to sell you." Frank hated saying it; it sounded so sick.

"What happens once we get there?"

"We'll be greeted by the organizer, John Doe. He'll tell us where we stay, where you and the other kidnapped people stay, and then will explain how we sell and trade you. Meawhile, try to talk to the people. Try to comfort them, and see if any of them know anything about this ring."

They had reached the island. Nancy took a deep breathe, hoping she was prepared for what lay ahead of her.

"Hello, there. Welcome to Coconut Island. Are you here for the meeting?"

"Yes," at the hotel, their greeter introduced himself as John Doe. He led the Hardys, who dragged Nancy, to two large wooden doors. The teens entered and stood in awe at the large gym. There was no equipment, but lots of people.

Doe looked at Frank and Joe, and asked their names.

" **doesn'ttakeprisoners.** This is **kingme."**

Nancy felt John's stare come to her. "And what's your name, honey?" She breathed heavily and gave out a small squeak. He laughed at Nancy's weakness.

"Don't worry about cops; this place is reserved by the **Emperor.** "

"Emperor?"

"He's the guy who founded this joint."

The hustling and bustling in the room ceased when a blond haired man with a yellow mustache called everyone to his attention. _That must be the Emperor,_ Frank decided. The man cleared his throat and spoke, "All guests please leave your _luggage_ here and proceed to the dining hall."

Joe dragged Nancy across the room and threw her to the ground, as planned. "If you do anything wrong, we're gonna skip the trade and go straight to killin' you. Got it?" Nancy teared and nodded shakily. He stalked off with Frank at his heels.

Once all the captors were gone, Nancy tried figuring out how many people were in the room. But it was difficult, considering everyone was silent. The first noise Nancy heard was the soft crying of someone next to her. It was a child, that much she could tell. Nancy felt around for her, then found her leg. "Are you okay?"

The girl didn't answer.

"My name is Amy. What's your name?"

After a moment, a small voice answer, "Melanie. Melanie Baker." Nancy felt so sorry for the girl. She couldn't have been five years old. "I want my mommy." Nancy hugged her, in an attempt to comfort the kid.

"It's gonna be okay," a new voice joined the group. It was a woman of maybe twenty-five to twenty-eight. "My name is Joss."

"Toni," another woman's voice came, speaking her name.

"Maybelle," this was a teenager.

"Francis."

"Beth."

"Mary Joe."

"Callie." Why did her voice sound so familiar?

"Anne."

"Katy." Everyone went in a circle speaking their name. Nancy recognized some names as those who were reported missing on the news.

After Nancy counted, she was surprised to find out that there were 63 people... no, _girls_ there. All ranging from around five to almost forty. That was an age group that disturbed Nancy. But she would save these people: she would... somehow.


	4. The Way of the Trade

There were about two dozen or more men in the room. Joe held back from smacking all of them in the nose.

Everyone grabbed some refreshments (Joe gladly helped himself) then sat at the dining table.

Once organized, Emperor spoke, "We're going to go around and speak our names, and the girl's names, ages, and why you want to trade or sell them." He pointed towards a man, who told of a thirty-year-old woman he kidnapped. For an hour, Joe listened to all the people boast about their treasure. Right before it got to Frank, a man of 32 years spoke.

"I'm **PirateoftheCaribbean.** Ya'll can just call me Pirate. I caught a real pretty girl. She's eighteen or so, has short, brown hair, and is really… satisfying." Gag. "I wanna trade her because I am suspected of kidnapping her."

One man called from the opposite end of the table, "I call dibs. What's her name?"

The man smiled and answered, "Callie Shaw."

Frank Hardy's heart froze in place. He had not talked to Callie in months. He had no idea she was... _Oh, my god._ Frank was bewildered and taken aback.

Joe eyed his brother and gave him a stare, which read _Don't give us away._ Frank sat on his hand in order to keep from strangling the man beside him.

"Next!"

The teen broke from his daydream as the Emperor yelled at him. "Oh yeah. Well, we also got a real good one. Her name is Amy Johnson. My friend and I took her about two weeks ago from Los Angeles. We can't keep her, because... uh... well, we got bored with her."

Joe looked as though he was straining a straight face. "She's also eighteen, has strawberry-blonde hair, really cute, and a big bonus: she's blind." There were definite looks of approval around the room. The Hardys listened for another hour or so as everyone explained their women. Frank didn't bother listen. All he thought about was Callie. He had missed her, and now he was frightened for her.

The Emperor stood up and smiled. "Now that we have heard our options, we will go back to join our guests. There are blank pieces of paper beside each girl. That is where you will put down what you will pay for her or what girl you will give for her. You may talk to them, whatever. You can trade girls all over the place." _This guy is mental! Bidding for girls! _Joe inhaled very deeply. "Come, let us meet them."

All men went, no, _ran_, for the door. Once inside, Frank looked around for Callie. He couldn't find her. He walked around for a few moments, then spotted a brunette. _There you are!_ He ran over to the girl. She looked terrible. Scars and bruises decorated her face. She looked tired more than anything.

Someone was already bidding on her. He looked up at Frank, then left. The man had written a name. "Katie Strathmore." He recognized the girl's name. She was sweet, but not what these kidnappers really wanted.

His eyes met Callie's, and he used every drop of self-control not to hug her. Her eyes met his, and she brightened. But Frank looked sternly at her, telling her to not show any sign of recognition.

Frank grabbed a pen, and stated. "So, you're Callie?" The girl did not answer. "How did you get here?"

"Juan Jackson kidnapped me a few months ago." Juan Jackson. Frank remembered doing a case on him. He had kidnapped a baby girl, but was caught. The ten years in jail probably hadn't done him any good.

"I guess you really haven't been treated well. How would you like to come visit San Francisco with me?" He winked at her. There were men standing around the girls, so whispering wasn't an option.

She gave him a look. "You are gross."

Frank touched her cheek. "So what?" The teen scribbled, _Amy Johnson_ on the paper, then walked off. Frank watched a group of men crowd around Nancy, all bidding high for her.

After an hour, Joe was amazed at the prices people were bidding for girls. But many girls weren't getting bided at all. And what happened to girls that didn't get bought? They were killed. So Joe spent his day bidding on everyone who wasn't getting any bids. He decided to use money, and wrote $100 on 34 pieces of paper. He could afford it, but would have a lot of car washing to do to get the money paid off. The more women he got, the more were safe. On the other pieces of paper (those of the girls that had been bided on) he wrote a higher price then what the previous kidnapper had written. He bided high on every girl, except Nancy. He was determined to get them all, even if he ended up broke in the process. When he totaled it up, he owed $7,670.

At the end of that day, Joe had received 49 girls. For THAT day. People would continue bidding throughout the trip. Joe was very pleased. This would be a chance to get everyone's trust. But he had to do it in a way without letting it slip that he was not a kidnapper. Some of the women might squeal. But how would he do that?

_I will tell the older women,_ he decided. That way he could gain their trust, and they could reassure the children. That night, while he spoke to the older of the group, Frank was talking with Callie.

_Don't blow it,_ Joe wanted to tell his brother. He couldn't blame Frank for being upset. But he couldn't fall behind on the case.

It was always harder on a plan when it got personal.

_The next day…_

Nancy listened as the men laughed. Several of the kidnappers had gotten together to play poker. Once in the room, they all acted unusual... as though they knew each other.

"That stinkin' teenager got, like, all the girls. How did he get so much money?"

"He wants all the girls, the greedy kid. Too bad that's not going to happen." The six men howled with laughter. Even though it was a pretty normal comment, Nancy thought it sounded a little odd.

"Truth be told, I think he just wanted to show us he's rich." Nancy heard the sound of chips being tossed around.

"Well, that's good. Then we know who to go after." Nancy froze. _Go after?_ "Imagine those guys' faces when he turns up dead!" The men hooted. _Dead!_ Nancy wriggled uncomfortably. She would have to warn Joe!

"Amy, what do you think I should I play?" Nancy figured one of the men was holding his cards in front of her face. Again, the men laughed. Nancy hated tolerating their stupidity.

After a few moments, one man spoke. "I'm getting bored. Why don't we just kill the dude right now?"

Another man answered, "Because he's with all those girls." There was the sound of a chair sliding, followed by footsteps. "Not for long!" Several noises came, which Nancy figured were the men, getting up and getting their guns.

"C-c-can I come?" Nancy did all she could not to yell.

"You don't want to witness this, babe." A man joked.

"But I can't see," she pretended to act stupid. They chuckled, and one man said,

"Sure. Get 'er up." Nancy felt two strong arms pull her to her feet. She was slowly dragged out of the room, and into the hallway.

It felt like eternity until Nancy was pushed to the floor. She felt soft padding on the ground. They were back in the gym. Nancy heard Joe yelling at the girls, some of whom cried.

"Hey," Joe was called to the group. "We need to talk to you."

Nancy panicked. _Think, Nancy, think!_ Before they had gotten to the island, Joe talked about a code. If she scratched the back of her ear, that meant she needed his attention. If he coughed, that meant he was watching her. From there, she would do sign language. Nancy dearly hoped none of the people there understood signing.

She scratched the back of her ear for almost three minutes until she heard Joe cough. Nancy put her hands behind her back, so no one could see her hands but Joe, and quickly signed, _They are going to kill you!_ Though she didn't know it, Joe's eyes widened.

Calmly he spoke to the group, "Sure, we'll talk. Go ahead."

"Not here," a gruff voice came from Pirate. "Outside."

Joe hesitated. "Why not here?"

Pirate grew impatient. "Because we don't want the girls to hear." There was a silence, and Nancy knew Joe was thinking.

"So, are you coming?" Pirate challenged Joe. Something happened there. It took Nancy a couple seconds to realize that Pirate had pulled a gun on Joe.

"Okay, okay, chill out." Poor Joe was forced to go with them. The men left, forgetting Nancy. _Please don't kill him, please don't kill him..._

Bam! The gunshot echoed through the halls, ending all noise completely.


	5. Becoming Clearer

The bullet hit the wall behind Joe. He jumped. "What the heck?"

The men laughed. "We weren't really going to shoot you. We're just trying to scare the girls."

Joe stared at the men. He didn't believe them. They were going to shoot him, but held back. Why?

"What's going on here?" The Emperor appeared in the doorway.

"Nothing. We're just messing with the girls."

The man didn't seem to go along with their explanation either. "Well, if you want to do so, stop shooting holes in the ceiling. Get that bullet out!"

Pirate saluted the man. "Yes, sir." Emperor gave a cold stare before retreating.

OOOOO

Nancy's head whirled with worry. _Had Joe been shot?_

"Get up," Nancy felt herself being brought to her feet. Through her darkness spell, she felt bewildered. _Joe Hardy, are you still alive?_ After minutes of moving, Nancy was dropped to the floor. She heard a door slam, then nothing.

The teen reached up and felt around her. It was a rather enclosed space. She recognized it as a closet. She leaned against something made of wood. It was the door. To her great dissatisfaction, she could hear nothing. Nancy laid on the floor and heaved a sigh. She was terribly worried for Joe Hardy.

It took her hours to fall asleep.

When Nancy awoke, she heard a voice. She opened her eyes, temporarily forgetting her loss of sight. It was her captor. After a moment, she realized he was talking on the phone. Pressing her ear on the door, she listened intently.

"You did what?!" Pirate was screaming.

There was a long pause followed by, "Dang it! We weren't supposed to..." An interrupted pause. Then a sigh and a huff. "Alright. I guess there's nothing we can do about it, now. You listen to me. Keep your mouth shut, you hear me? Don't you dare let anyone know. Urg!" The receiver was slammed down. The shuffling of feet was all Nancy heard, until a door slammed against the wall.

"Pirate!" It was one of the other captors. "He's dead! He's dead!"

"What? Slow down, Hammer. Who's dead?"

"Emperor! We found him this morning! Someone tied him to a chair and burned him!"

OOOOO

As the day passed, Nancy grew more and more bewildered by the death of the Emperor. He had, indeed, been burned to death. The only evidence that it was truly him was part of his shoes and his glasses. Frank and Joe had done their best not to look too interested in his death, with fear of blowing their cover. There were no fingerprints, no real evidence. All the possible evidence had been burned to toast.

No bidding had gone on, and the Hardys weren't seen for the rest of the day.

That night, Nancy was awoken from her slumber by someone shaking her. "Amy, wake up!" It was Pirate's voice.

"Wha-what- what's..."

"Shut up and stand!" The girl shook as she listened to his command. Nancy missed her sight more and more. She was dragged all through the hotel, until it suddenly felt cooler. It was fresh air. They were outside. But why?

"I got the last one," Nancy was shoved into the wall of... something. She heard a slam, followed by a roaring sound. An engine. They were in a car! Inside, she heard the crying of two small girls, as well as the comforting of an older woman. She also heard Maybelle's voice. She had talked to Maybelle a lot recently, and immediately liked the girl.

_What was going on?_ "Stop crying!" It was Hammer. He was there, too. What were Pirate, Hammer, and another kidnapper (Nancy remembered him as the John Doe) doing with seven of the kidnapped girls?

Nancy ashened. Now it made sense. The trio was to find the best girls, take them in the middle of the night, and... what would happen to the others? Nancy figured the only way they could make sure no one found them, was if they destroyed everybody. _Frank and Joe. Where are you?_

The truck finally stopped, and Nancy, by the sound of waves, realized they were back at the ocean. She felt herself being placed in a boat, alongside Maybelle. The poor teenage girl couldn't have shaken more if it was 50 degrees below freezing.

The sound of dipping oars came, followed by the conversation of the kidnappers.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" "Of course it is, nimrod. We got 'em."

"Yeah, but what if someone saw us leave?"

"They didn't. No one could've. I made sure The Kid Napper had all the girls together in the gym. And the others are at the bar getting drunk. We are going to make it. They, on the other hand..." chuckles were exchanged.

Nancy figured they had been paddling for a half hour. Finally, the boats came to a stop.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

"What are you doing?" Naturally, Nancy couldn't know.

"Don't worry, honey. We're just blowing up the island, and everyone on it, including those two detectives, Frank and Joe Hardy!"

They figured it out! Nancy felt herself weaken. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, stop it. We know that they are detectives and so are you! And now, we've made sure that none of you stop us!"

"What have you done to them?"

Pirate laughed. "Don't worry. I can guarantee they will die heroically! I can't say the same for you, however." Nancy was grabbed at the shoulders. She slowly felt herself being tipped over the edge of the boat.

"Don't!" It was Maybelle. She had lunged at Hammer. He fell backward, unprepared, and soon was in the midnight blue water. He splashed around widely, like a cat. Pirate was still on top of Nancy. She felt her reddish-blonde hair soak in the sea water. She tried fighting him off, but he was very strong. Her head was now entirely under water. He was trying to drown her!

Nancy kicked Pirate in the stomach. This did help her, because it sent him flying. But it also sent her flying... into the water! She twirled and spun through the blue. She did not go for air, but instead tried to think of her next move. She couldn't tip the boat over: The children couldn't swim. But surfacing close to the boat would only make Pirate more determined to drown her.

However, before she could make up her mind, the engine of the boat roared. The boat was leaving without her!

Nancy heard splashing going on around her. _Sharks._ The word hit her mind like a blow to the head. Absent-mindedly, the girl grabbed at what was at reach. She had grabbed something hard. Suddenly, she was flying over the water.

**Now, imagine if you will. You are blind, are now being pulled by a speeding boat (whose engine is so close to you can FEEL the wind); and there are big sharks swimming around you. How would you feel? Scared.**

The water stripped Nancy of her feelings. It cut into her throat, and reddened and soared it. The taste of salt was terribly irritating and choked her at each breath. If she did not get help soon, she would surely drown.

It was then a hand wrapped around Nancy's wrist. With the help of the unknown person, the teen detective was brought back into the boat. "What the..." Pirate had clearly seen her. "You won't give up, will you?" Nancy felt a hard slap against her face.

It hurt, but not nearly as much as her eyes. Suddenly, her pupils widened and Nancy let out a shrill of pure pain! She covered her eyes, which flowed tears a waterfall. Her sight was slowly returning, and the sudden color hurt oh so terribly! She continued to scream. This took Pirate and John Doe off guard. Even though her eyes stung as though someone was poking them, she leaped at her assailants.

John Doe grabbed her, and proceeded to throw her into the water. But even though her sight wasn't totally clear, Nancy realized the man had only one arm! She put one wrist on his left knee, and the other hand wrapped around his leg. She pushed in both directions, and Doe immediately lost his balance. he dropped Nancy onto the boat, and began tipping over the edge. Maybelle, who had been the one to pull Nancy out of the water, gave the kidnapper a shove and watched as he sailed into the blue. There was a soft thud, which Nancy guessed was the man head, hitting the underbelly of the boat.

Nancy caught a brief look at the three boats. Callie was rowing one, her arms looked as though they were cramping. The beautiful girl stared at Nancy. Realizing Nancy could see, she pointed towards shore. Nodding, Nancy watched as Melanie, and one other girl were oared towards Hawaii.

Pirate seemed to be pondering his mind. Maybelle and Nancy were strong, and they could take him. He had no weapon. He really hadn't expected Nancy to foil his plan. At first, he considered jumping off the boat, but what would that do? The man sighed, and sat in the boat. He raised his hands and spoke, "I surrender. You win."

OOOOO

**And so ends the cheesy part of the mystery. This was the first segment. The second is much more intense. Even though Nancy has her sight back, she is still very unclear about a few things….**

**Song**


End file.
